Misión Imposible
by Hora-Hora
Summary: Se acerca la fecha de Cumple de Dine.. complicada en sus gustos Hora no sabe que regalarle.. Podrán Hora y sus caballeros conseguir el regalo perfecto?


Koni a todoooos!!!..XDDD!!.. Primero que todo gracias por entrar a leer este fic!.. Es una idea que se me ocurrio a mi publicarla, pero la idea es compartida, mía y de una amiga mía llama Dine.. Bueno.. Solo espero que disfruten el fic y .. los dejo leer..XD.. No esperenn.. antes de eso quiero aclarar algo

- Aquí hay una idea en proceso de fic llamado "Torneo Bishonen 2004" de Dine, lo cual quiero aclarar que esto no es una copia.. Solo un fic que se desarrollo por msn

- Los Bishonen en este fic son como Pokemons pero no lo son.. Osea.. cuando salen de la "Bisho bola"  Son como personas.. que salen de una Bisho bola..ˆˆU

- El caballero favorito de Dine es Afro.. por eso se podría decir que todo sucede por culpa de él..ˆˆU

- Alguna pregunta que no entiendan.. pues pregunten!

Disclaimer: SS ni sus personajes me pertenecen para el bien de Kuramada..--

Capitulo 1

Era un 24 de febrero en la ciudad de Panamá, día el cual se efectuaba el cumpleaños de Dine, una de las mejores amigas de Hora Hora.. Pero la pregunta era... Que podría regalarle a Dine?... No había regalo perfecto en el mundo que se ajustara perfectamente a los estrictos gustos de su complicada amiga.. pero algo lógicamente algo tenía que haber!..  Hora se paseaba en la sala de su casa de un lugar a otro pensando en que rayos podría regalarle.... Peluches?.. Naah.. todos los años era un peluche.. Libros? No.. ya tiene muchos... ....

"Hora.......¬¬"

"Saga ahora no...."

"Hora........--"

"Camus ahora no"

"Ejemp!.. Podrías prestarnos atención!?" preguntaba Milo ya cansado de ver a su entrenadora caminando sin tener nada en mente aún

"No se me ocurre que darle a Dine! TTOTT"

"Si nos dejaras hablar..." comenzaba Mu mirándola fijamente

"Ok Ok... díganme.."

"En Albrook hay una tienda anime... tiene peluches.."

"Pero no mas peluches!.. Todos los años es un peluche!"

"Ejemp!" Mu prosiguió "No son peluches normales ante los ojos de Dine..."

"........." Hora tenía un gran ? encima de la cabeza

"Peluches de.. anime.." siguió Aldeberán

"Específicamente, Caballeros del Zodiaco" termino de decir Kanon

"OO.. Por que no me habían dicho antes?!" decía Hora mientras corría como loca mientras cogia unas bolitas con una B en el medio "No estaría aquí perdiendo el tiempo!.. Falta una media hora para que comience la fiesta!"

"Ahora nos echa la culpa..--" murmuraba MM mientras se levantaba del sillón "Bueno yo me voy..."

"Nada de eso.. ustedes vienen conmigo.." dijo mostrándoles las Bisho bolas azulitas patrocinadas exclusivamente por Dine

"Por que no te llevas a los de bronce" dijo Aioria viendo feo las Bisho-Bolas "El interior de esas Bisho Bolas es muy estrecho"

"Solo me llevo a Hyoga... lo demás se fueron.." Hora tiró las bisho bolas "Regresen!"

--- Los Dorados desaparecen y las Bisho-Bolas vuelven a su lugar---

"Muy bien.. ahora solo me falta llegar al peluche"

Hora sale rápidamente de su apartamento rumbo a la tiendita anime localizada en la terminal.. por suerte de ella estaba cerca o sino que pesadilla.. Sintió un pequeño revoleteo en el cinturón de las Bisho-Bolas.. Bah!.. pensó Hora.. "Ahora no tengo tiempo" Llegó a la terminal y vio la gente caminando por todos lados, entrando y saliendo de tiendas y algunos restaurantes.. Hora iba a ir a la tiendita cuando de pronto una incógnita la detiene...

"............Eeeehh.. donde estará la dichosa tienda?"

Como una respuesta milagrosa a su pregunta ve como una niña de unos 10 años sale con un enorme peluche de Afrodita sonriente de su reciente compra..

"O.O.. Niññaaaa"

"Ne? ....."

"Aquí!.. Donde conseguiste ese peluche" dijo señalándole el peluche de Afro

"Allá.." decía la niña señalando un diminuto punto al otro extremo de la terminal "Y es mejor que te..."

"Gracias!!" Hora ni dejo hablar a la niña.. solo salió disparada corriendo hacia la tiendita anime podía distinguirla ya que para ella como que una aurora brillante la rodeaba

"Ya falta poco.. un poco más" freno lo mas que pudo y quedo justo al frente de la tiendita anime.. y hay estaba.. el peluche de Afro Gigante súper abrazable con armadura y rosita, en baratillo... "XDDD.. Ahí esta!"

Hora estaba apunto de entrar a la tienda cuando de repente un señor alto y moreno, coge al  Afro Gigante con una gran sonrisa de sastifacción en su cara.. Hora estaba en shock..  cualquier cantidad de pensamientos inesperados pasaban por su mente.. Como se atrevía a cogerle el Afro de Dine?! Ese Afro ella lo vió primero!!.. De pronto una voz suena en su cabeza...

"Heyyy!!!. Despierta que se lo llevan!" le gritaba Aldebarán

"Cierto!"

Hora entro a la tienda y se dirigió al señor que tenia al futuro Afro de Dine...

"Ejemp!.. Disculpe Señor.. me podría dar usted ese Afro por favor?.. Vera.. es muy importante que lo tenga..nn"

"...¬¬...Lo siento.. no puedo.."

"Por favor señor...u

"Noo..." el señor se dirigió a la caja, pago el muñeco y se lo devolvieron en una linda bolsita

"OO..........NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!........MIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"O.o!" El hombre corre afuera de la tienda rápidamente

"Ni lo pienses ne..." Hora cogió una de sus Bisho-Bolas con un jarroncito inscrito "Camus yo te eligoooo!!!"  El Camus de Hora se personifica ante los ojos de todos "Camus, Ejecución Aurora a ese hombre ahora!!" ordenaba mientras le señalaba al hombre mas o menos lejos de ella

"EJECUCI"N AURORAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" un viento frio, congelador, salio de Camus

"Jejejeje.. eso no me importa..." el hombre misterioso levanta la mano y salen ninjas de la dichosa mano "Atáquenlo!"

"Bah!...Camus regresa!" Hora saco dos Bisho-Bolas mas, una con un escorpión y otra con una arco inscritas "Milo, Aiorios... Yo los eligo!!"

"Milo, Aguja Escarlata!.. Aiorios, tiro al blanco!" dijo Hora mientras esquivaba a los ninjas y trataba de alcanzar al hombre... La gente entraba a las tiendas mas cercanas y algunas chicas ya tenían pancartas con corazoncitos por doquieres...

"Rayos.." el hombre salió de la terminal y se monto en su carro blanco convertible saliendo a toda velocidad, viendo a sus ninjas papilla

"A noooooo... eso si que no gallina" Hora monto en su moto azul oscura a toda velocidad detrás del auto blanco "Rayos.. así nunca podré.." decía mientras que con una mano buscaba en su cinto la Bisho Bola que buscaba... Una bicho-bola bronceada con un copito de nieve salio a la luz del sol "Hyoga yo te eligooo!!.... Polvo de Diamantes!"

"POLVO DE DIAMANTEEEES!" gritaba Hyoga parado atrás de Hora en la moto (N/A: No pregunten como rayos hizo eso..xD)

El señor al darse cuenta de la situación sacó una metralleta y comenzó a disparar hacia Hora con ira

"OO" Hora maniobraba para no despapayarse "Mu yo te eligo!! Cristal Wall!!!"

"CRISTAL WALLL!!!" la pared detuvo las balas del desesperado hombre

"Demonios!.." el tipo ya no sabía que mas podía hacer..

"Hyoga, por ultima vez, Polvo de Diamantees!!"

"POLVO DE DIAMANTESSS!!!" esta vez Hyoga si que le dio y el auto comenzó a perder el control en la carretera poco frecuentada

"nn.. Por fin tendré a Afro..."

Hora abre los ojos de nuevo, y visualizo lo siguiente: El auto blanco comenzaba a patinar por el piso congelado y de pronto se choco contra la pared de un puente y.. BOOM!!!...  Hora freno su moto a pocos metros sonriendo sastifactoriamente....

"Weeeee!!!.. Por fin!!!.. espera...Oo... ....TTOTT.. El Afrooo!!" Hora baja de la moto a ver el triste recuadro que tenía al frente "Afro peluche estaba adentro!!..Baka Baka Baka!..;;...--U...."

"Yaa Hora..." decía Hyoga mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda "Ya no se puede hacer nada..." Hora miro de nuevo el carro en llamitas y vio algo...

"Mira...el Afro!!" decía Hora emocionada al ver que Afrodita peluche seguía intacto "Fiuf.. eso estuvo cerca.." decía mientras se acercaba al Afro que estaba en el motor del carro aun sin quemarse milagrosamente

"No creo que nada peor pueda pasarnos..." decía Mu con los ojos cerrados suspirando del alivio

De pronto, mientras Hora se acerca rápidamente el motor comienza a hacer un ruido raro hasta que "BOOM!!" otro estallido bien grande hace que el carro se enciende mas.. El carro explota en llamas y en la explosión un bulto sale por los aires aterrizando cerca de los pies de una Hora Hora estupefacta

"Jejejeje....oppss.." Mu sonreía nerviosamente ante la reacción de su entrenadora

"..........." Hora miro al Afrodita gigante, super abrazable y chamuscado, con una rosita negra y la armadura quemada "Dios.. esto no me  puede estar pasando a mi" decía mientras se pegaba en la cabeza...

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

"Cuando rayos va a llegar Hora?!" preguntaba Dine desesperada al ver que no llegaba su amiga

"Ya Ya.. calma Dine.. ya llegara" le decía Mina tratando de tranquilizarla

" -- "

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

Una hora después...

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

"Hola Dine!!..." gritaba Hora entrando a la sala de la fiesta de su amiga

"JO!.. Hasta que por fin te dignas a venir!"

"Gomen ne.. tuve algunos.. contratiempos.."

"Y mi regalo?" preguntaba Dine inocentemente viendo algo grisesito atrás de Hora

"Esto.... toma..nn" decía Hora mientras sacaba detrás suyo un bulto gris y negro

"O.o.. que se supone que es esto?" preguntó Dine mirando el regalo con una expresión rara

"Jejeje..buenoo..Un Afrodita..." Hora llevo una mano a su cabeza nerviosamente

"OO...nn..... UN AFRO!! Que linda!.. Gracias!!" decía mientras abrazaba al Afrodita de tantos problemas felizmente

"Jejejeje.. Fiuuuuuff..." Hora suspiro de alivio y se disponía a entrar a la fiesta cuando Dine la llama

"Oye espera.. No has visto a mi tio?"

"Ne? Tu Tio?"

"Si. Un señor alto.. moreno.. con un auto blanco convertible.." comenzaba a describir Dine "Es que me dijo que me iba a traer el ultimo Afrodita de una tienda de la terminal y aun no llega.."

"Oo............"

"Paso algo?"

"....Jejejeje..opps..."

"................"

FIN

Hola a todos de nuevo!.. Gracias por leer este fic! ;;.. Bueno.. se que realmente no tiene que ver con Caballeros del Zodiaco de una forma muy directa.. pero bueno.. Hay esta!... Solo espero de verdad que les haya gustado el fic y puedan dejarme un review..ˆOˆ... Por cierto.. Gracias Dine-san por la idea del fic!!. Realmente si ella no le hubiera dado por ponerle un poco de acción a la conversación de msn, no estaría escribiendo esto...xDD.. Gracias por todo y Review plis!..=D

Hora Hora  y Dine


End file.
